


Złe pod tyloma względami

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Post War, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron był bardzo zaniepokojony podejrzanym zachowaniem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Mimo to, nie powinien TEGO robić...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Złe pod tyloma względami

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong On So Many Levels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17259) by Barbarella. 



> Tłumaczenie za ZGODĄ autora.  
> Konsultacje językowe cathyhope - dziękuję!

Ronowi nie zabrało wiele czasu, by zdać sobie sprawę, że to był największy błąd i najgorsza rzecz jaką KIEDYKOLWIEK zrobił.  
Gorsza, niż wylanie pewnego dnia atramentu sympatycznego na lewą rękę Percy'ego (wszyscy jego bracia wiedzieli, że właśnie tą się masturbuje). Gorsza, niż pozwolenie Seamusowi namówić się do zrobienia zdjęcia Neville'owi pod prysznicem. Gorsza, niż zaakceptowanie wyzwania bliźniaków i podglądanie Tonks, gdy pewnego dnia przebierała się na Grimmauld Place.  
Nie, ta była dużo, DUŻO gorsza.   
  
Na początek wziął bez pozwolenia pelerynę niewidkę Harry'ego.  
To było złe.  
Ponadto spiskował z Fredem i Georgem, namawiając ich do odpalenia fajerwerków dokładnie w momencie, gdy on ukryty pod peleryną będzie się aportował do sypialni przyjaciela (po zakończeniu wojny, podobnie jak Harry, dostał pozwolenie na swobodny sposób przemieszczania się po Hogwarcie), by zagłuszyć odgłos aportacji, kiedy niewidzialny pojawi się w komnacie Pottera.  
To też było złe.  
I nie wyszedł zaraz po tym, gdy zobaczył, co się tam dzieje.  
To było naprawdę złe.  
Wciąż stał, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, czując najbardziej nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakie kiedykolwiek czuł i obserwując, jak ich ex-mistrz eliksirów pieprzy jego najlepszego przyjaciela. To było tak potwornie złe, że nawet nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić.  
  
Już to robili, gdy pojawił się niezauważony. Byli w łóżku Gryfona, razem, on i Snape. Harry leżał na plecach, a mężczyzna na nim. I Snape był... posuwał go. Rona zmroziło na miejscu, w którym stał i choć nie chciał na to patrzeć, to był kompletnie niezdolny do patrzenia gdziekolwiek indziej.  
  
Martwił się o przyjaciela, już zanim Ten-który-może-być-już-teraz-prawdopodobnie-nazwany w końcu poległ w bitwie pod Belvedere's Hump. Zaczął coś podejrzewać, kiedy dyskutując z Harrym (dziwnym trafem o Snapie), ten zaczął bronić profesora. Harry brzmiał jakby naprawdę zaczął łajdaka LUBIĆ. Stanął w jego obronie i rozzłościł się, mówiąc, że się myli co do Snape'a i że wielki dupek w rzeczywistości nie jest taki zły, jakim go kiedyś znali! Co za stek bzdur! Ron był pewien, że z przyjacielem działo się coś dziwnego. Nietoperz musiał użyć zaklęcia albo eliksiru albo czegoś innego, co spowodowało, iż Harry zaczął myśleć o nim, że jest niezłym facetem, że się przyjaźnią czy cokolwiek. To było jedyne wyjaśnienie, które miało sens, prawda?  
  
Snape również zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Palnął mu mówkę o tym, że podobnie jak on powinien mieć więcej szacunku dla decyzji Harry'ego i nie powinien kpić z przyjaciela, który szybciej dojrzewa i powinien się wypchać. Nawet mówił o Harrym JAKO Harry, czego przecież nigdy nie robił! A właściwie powiedział, że Harry jest „ważny dla nas obu” czy jakieś inne cholerne bzdury.  
To było wtedy, kiedy Ron zaczął myśleć, że może oni naprawdę zaczynają BYĆ przyjaciółmi. Cóż, byli przecież zmuszeni do spędzania dużej ilości czasu razem tuż przed zakończeniem wojny, prawda? Przypuszczał, że tylko to sensownie tłumaczy ich wzajemną sympatię i na początku radził sobie z tym trochę lepiej...  
Ale potem, na kilka dni przed ostateczną bitwą, Harry i Snape nie odstępowali siebie na krok. W ogóle. Ron zaczął się zastanawiać czy do cholernej toalety też chodzili razem! Te myśli przyprawiały go o gęsią skórkę. To nie było normalne. Wręcz dziwaczne. W noc przed bitwą pod Belvedere's Hump Snape nawet zaprowadził Harry'ego do swojej sypialni i zamknął zaklęciem drzwi. Ron był absolutnie pewien, że łajdak został tam całą noc. Fuj! Co oni tam ROBILI?  
Tydzień lub coś koło tego później, zaczęli spuszczać siebie z oka na nieco dłużej — nareszcie. Ale Ron nadal widział, że jego najlepszy kolega spędzał więcej czasu z pieprzonym dupkiem od eliksirów niż ze swoimi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. I — pieprzyć to! — zamierzał się dowiedzieć, o co, do diabła, w tym chodzi!  
  
Tak oto znalazł się w tym miejscu, stojąc jak spetryfikowany w pokoju Harry'ego. Obserwując... to.  
  
Harry jęknął cicho i odwrócił głowę na poduszce. Jak tylko to zrobił, Snape pochylił się i przyłożył otwarte usta do szyi chłopaka, ssąc skórę na tyle mocno, by wyglądało to na bolesne. Ale Gryfon uśmiechał się, a jedna z jego dłoni przesunęła się na tył głowy Snape'a i przytrzymywała ją lekko. Bleh! Harry, twoja ręka będzie cała tłusta!  
Oni się pieprzyli, prawda? Prześcieradło — cholerne dzięki — wciąż zakrywało dolne partie ich ciał i Ron miał nadzieję, że tak pozostanie. Jednak nie znaczy to, że nie mógł zobaczyć absolutnie wszystkiego. (Bleeeh!) Cóż, może oni tylko... ocierali się o siebie czy coś takiego? Marszcząc nieznacznie brwi, zrobił kilka cichych kroków w bok, mówiąc sobie stanowczo, że NIE stara się o lepszy widok — po prostu próbował ustalić dokładnie, na co jego przyjaciel był narażony.  
  
Sądząc po wyglądzie, Harry miał bardzo szeroko rozłożone nogi, uniesione i zgięte w kolanach prawie na wysokości swojej klatki piersiowej. Widać, że był giętki — i to nie tylko na tej małej płaszczyźnie — co czyniło z niego takiego cholernie dobrego szukającego. Ron próbował sobie wyobrazić dokładniej, jak taka pozycja może, errr... współgrać z różnymi częściami anatomii Snape'a?

Rudzielec zmarszczył nos ze wstrętem. Tak. Pieprzyli się, dobra.  
Przypuszczał, że hałasy nie powinny mówić mu aż tyle. Szepty, chrapliwe jęki, nieznacznie skrzypiące łóżko i wymamrotane słowa — potakiwanie i ochy, i och boże. Ron przełknął. Widział kilka filmów porno, a chociaż to było dalece cichsze i bardziej jakby... delikatniejsze czy coś... po prostu wiedział, że te hałasy były dźwiękami pieprzenia. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek oglądał PEDALSKIE porno, zapomnij! Boże, nie! Sama myśl o patrzeniu na dwóch facetów razem — Ron zbladł. Właśnie patrzył na dwóch facetów razem. I do tego nie byli w jakimś cholernym filmie. Stał tu w realnym życiu, oglądając dwóch facetów robiących to naprawdę. I nie tylko jakichś tam dwóch facetów, ale jego najlepszego przyjaciela i najbardziej znienawidzonego ex-profesora. Który, jak zawsze myślał był też znienawidzonym ex-profesorem jego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
  
Kurwa, to było skomplikowane!  
  
Snape wyprostował ramiona po obu stronach chłopaka i uniósł się nieznacznie, patrząc na twarz kochanka. Gdy to zrobił, jego tłuste, brzydkie włosy opadły mu na policzki, więc Ron nie mógł zobaczyć jakim spojrzeniem obdarzył Harry'ego. Ale przynajmniej mógł dostrzec twarz przyjaciela, który patrzył na Snape'a jakby... jakby... stracił dla niego głowę. Jasna cholera! Harry owinął ramiona wokół szyi mężczyzny i pociągnął dupka w dół. Snape włożył jedno ramię pod kark Harry'ego, układając ostrożnie jego głowę, a drugą ręką głaskał go po policzku. Teraz cały swój ciężar utrzymywał na łokciach. A potem… zniżył się i pocałował go.  
  
Ron próbował nie patrzeć na ich twarze złączone ze sobą w ten sposób. To było dla niego za dużo. Ale wciąż nie mógł od nich całkowicie oderwać wzroku. Pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu cofnąć się nieznacznie i złapał się na wpatrywaniu w nagie plecy Snape'a. Kto by pomyślał, że facet w rzeczywistości miał tam jakieś mięśnie? A jakie były te... Och. Plecy profesora były poznaczone krzyżującymi się, długimi bliznami. Blade, ale z pewnością tam były. Prawdopodobnie już kawał czasu, bo wyglądały na stare. Ron przesunął swoje spojrzenie z powrotem wyżej, gdzie ich twarze znów poruszały się razem.  
Nie. Nie, Ron NIE pozwoli siebie na jakiekolwiek współczucie dla łajdaka. On dołączył do śmierciożerców z własnej woli — jeśli zabawiali się okrutnym biciem go od czasu do czasu, to była jego własna wina, bo do nich dołączył, prawda?  
  
Snape i Harry złączyli swoje czoła, ruszając się jak jedność. „Doskonały”, Ron usłyszał głos mężczyzny. Doskonały? Czy to nie było absurdalne, żeby powiedzieć tak do studenta, którego się przez siedem lat nękało, tyranizowało i szykanowało?  
  
Harry'ego musiały zacząć boleć nogi, ponieważ rozprostował najpierw jedną, a potem drugą. Każdy ruch sprawiał, że przykrycie osuwało się odrobinę dalej i dalej. Ron wstrzymał oddech. Jasna cholera — nie! Nie, nie MUSIAŁ tego widzieć! Nagle prześcieradło zostało skopane z łóżka i byli tam — Severus Snape i Harry, pieprzący się — tuż przed oczami Rona.  
  
Mógł powiedzieć, że oczy prawie wyszły mu z orbit. Patrzył na tyłek Snape'a, na miłość boską! Nagi, ziemistoblady tyłek! I gorzej! ZNACZNIE gorzej! Ten tyłek ruszał się tam i z powrotem w niezachwianym rytmie zaciskających i odprężających się mięśni, zaciskających i odprężających, ponieważ stary łajdak wbijał się znów i znów w ciało Harry'ego. Urgh!  
  
Zauważył, że naprawdę zaczynali się w to angażować. Przypuszczał, że skopanie nakrycia było jedną z oznak. Teraz przyśpieszyły też ruchy Snape'a i wydawał się przykładać bardziej do każdego pchnięcia... Uśmiech Harry'ego stawał się coraz szerszy i szerszy, a jego ciało przyjmowało każdy kolejny ruch — na co wyglądało — z jakby rosnącą radością. Jak to było możliwe? Harry naprawdę to lubił? Mieć na sobie tego brzydkiego dupka poruszającego się w ten sposób?  
  
Ron zamrugał, ponieważ nagle doszło do niego to, co powinno dojść jakiś czas temu. Harry był pedałem! Jego najlepszy kolega, facet z którym dzielił dormitorium przez siedem lat, był cholernym pedałem!  
I Snape również był. Bleeeh! Może patrzył na nich wszystkich — wszystkich chłopców — przez wszystkie lata, gdy byli w szkole? Może cały ten czas myślał o robieniu tego Harry'emu? Sprośny, stary skurwysyn. O cholera — Snape nigdy nie miał dyżuru w łazienkach po meczu quidditcha, prawda? Ron wypuścił ostrożnie powietrze z płuc, jak tylko przeleciał w pamięci siedem lat brania pryszniców. Nie. Snape nigdy się tam nie pałętał. Cóż, to było coś, jak przypuszczał. Przynajmniej mężczyzna miał JAKIEŚ zasady.  
  
Heh. Tych zasad musiało być niewiele, pomyślał, przyglądając się, jak Snape odrzucił nieco głowę do tyłu, by wejść mocniej w Harry'ego. Ponieważ posuwał jego... Ron zmrużył oczy i przesunął się cicho jeszcze kawałek. Nie, żeby mieć lepszy widok, przypomniał sobie ponownie, tylko by sprawdzić dokładnie, co się tutaj dzieje. Taa.  
Przechylił nieznacznie głowę, starając się zobaczyć — jasna cholera! Ron poczuł, jak rumieniec oblewa go począwszy od czubka głowy i spływa po jego całym ciele, aż do palców u stóp, które aż zwinęły się z wrażenia. Mógł zobaczyć to wyraźnie. Widział… kilka filmów porno — gdzie w roli głównej występowały kobiety z magicznie powiększonymi cyckami — ale nigdy nie przygotowały Rona do tego. Mógł to zobaczyć. Mógł zobaczyć, cóż, ich. W miejscu, gdzie byli złączeni.  
  
Ron wyprostował się szybko i odwrócił wzrok. NIE MA MOWY, żeby to robił. NIE patrzył na interes Snape'a. Z PEWNOŚCIĄ nie obserwował, jak fiut Snape'a wsuwa się i wysuwa z tyłka jego najlepszego kolegi. U-uch. Nie ma mowy. Nawet za milion lat. Ale tak było, prawda? Gdyby było możliwym, by rumieniec Weasleya się pogłębił, zrobiłby to teraz. Snape miał całkiem duże przyrodzenie. A jeśli sposób, w jaki Harry reagował na bycie pieprzonym przez to, był jakąkolwiek oznaką, to facet wiedział także jak go używać.  
  
Chłopak odginał teraz plecy od materaca za każdym razem, gdy dupek dociskał się do niego. Ręce Harry'ego trzymały tyłek Snape'a, a palce wbijały się w ciało mężczyzny, gdy przyciągał go za niego do siebie. Jednocześnie, wypychał biodra w górę na spotkanie tego. Jakby próbował sam się pieprzyć na tej dużej, twardej rzeczy. Jakby to uczucie było tak dobre, że po prostu nie miał go dość.  
  
Ron oblizał suche usta z roztargnieniem. Nie jestem pedałem. Powiedział sobie surowo. To jest obrzydliwe, brzydkie i okropne. To na mnie NIE działa.  
Nagle jego dżinsy stały się raczej niewygodne, a jednak. Kurwa. To się nie dzieje. To się nie może dziać! NIE robię się twardy, oglądając to!  
Och, ale był.  
To tylko dlatego, że to pieprzenie, prawda? Myślał raczej rozsądnie w tych okolicznościach. Jestem wciąż nastolatkiem i to pełnym hormonów robiących ze mną dziwaczne rzeczy. To nie dlatego, że to jest dwóch facetów — szczególnie nie tych dwóch facetów! — ale to dlatego, ponieważ to jest seks. Penisy właśnie na to reagują, prawda? Nieważne jaki to rodzaj seksu…  
  
I to wydawał się być, cóż, całkiem dobry seks, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Harry'ego i Snape'a. Naprawdę nie można zaprzeczyć, że bawili się ze sobą bardzo przyjemnie, dziękujębardzo. Ron mógł zobaczyć, jak ich ciała pokrywa połyskująca warstwa potu, mógł nawet zobaczyć, jak ich mięśnie pracowały mocniej, gdy razem się poruszali. Także ich pocałunki były coraz mocniejsze — więcej języka i więcej ślinienia się niż robili to wcześniej.  
  
Snape nagle podniósł się do klęku, pochylił nad ciałem Harry'ego jakby chciał go pochłonąć i wciągnął tyłek chłopaka na swoje kolana. Kto by pomyślał, że Snape jest taki silny i zręczny? Jego duże ręce złapały biodra Harry'ego i trzymały mocno, podczas gdy wbijał swojego fiuta głębiej i ostrzej do tyłka nastolatka. Nie mające oparcia ręce Harry'ego, zacisnęły się na prześcieradle, kiedy poddawał się silnym pchnięciom. Skóra na tułowiu chłopaka pokryła się od tego rumieńcem — Boże, musi mu być bardzo gorąco — i jego penis…  
  
Ron widział już wcześniej przyrodzenie przyjaciela. Oczywiście, że tak. Setki razy. To po prostu naturalna konsekwencja życia w szkole z internatem, prawda? Ale nigdy nie widział go takiego. Pewnie, zawsze był całkowicie zwiotczały, wszystkie te setki razy (naturalna konsekwencja życia, ple-ple, ple-ple, ple-ple), ale z pewnością nigdy wcześniej nie widział interesu Harry'ego w takim stanie.  
W tej chwili wyglądał na wystarczająco twardego, by wbijać nim gwoździe. I główka była taka ciemna. I świecąca i sącząca się. A jądra napięte tuż przy ciele. Guh — ten biedny chłopak potrzebował pomocy! Ta myśl niewątpliwie właśnie przyszła również do głowy Snape'owi, gdyż zawinął teraz jedną z tych dużych, poplamionych eliksirami dłoni wokół penisa Harry'ego i powoli gładził go w górę i w dół, kontynuując pieprzenie...  
  
— Uch! — jęczał Harry. ProszęwięcejPIEPRZENIA! Taaaak...! — Ron przełknął ponownie i sięgnął pod peleryną, kierując się do wybrzuszenia w swoich dżinsach. To tylko hormony, przypomniał sobie. Wystarczy zatrzymać to zanim, uch, stanie się niewygodne. — Pieprzmnie… — zakwilił Harry, a potem doszedł. Snape posuwał teraz mocno dłonią po członku chłopaka, wyciskając długie strumienie dotąd aż cała sperma opuściła ciało Harry'ego. Wytrysnęła daleko aż na jego gardło, co — nie mógł zaprzeczyć — zrobiło na Ronie niemałe wrażenie.  
  
— Harry.

  
Urgh, głos Snape'a w rzeczywistości zabrzmiał jakby… prawie… trochę… seksownie. Głęboki, naglący i pełen potrzeby.  
  
Ron nie sądził, iż było możliwe dla Snape'a wprowadzić penisa w głąb ciała Harry'ego bardziej niż już tam był, ale teraz wbił go jeszcze głębiej, podczas gdy jego ciało wpadło w drżenie.  
Boże, on dochodził w tyłek chłopaka! Ron wyobraził sobie, jak ta cała sperma tryska w ciele jego przyjaciela... Gdzie ona się później podzieje, zastanawiał się?  
  
Nagle stał się świadomy faktu, że jego ręka spoczywała nadal na wybrzuszeniu w spodniach, chociaż położył ją tam kilka minut temu. Jasna cholera. Czuł tętno pulsujące w swoim członku.

To było złe.  
  
Na łóżku Snape pochylał się nad Harrym i zlizywał z jego torsu i gardła spermę. Potem zamknął usta na jednym z jego sutków, zasysając go. Harry uśmiechał się szerzej niż kiedykolwiek, zagłębiając palce w tłuste włosy mężczyzny i mruczał jakieś nonsensy. Niektóre z nich brzmiały podejrzanie, jak słowa sympatii. Ron odsunął rękę od swojego opiętego dżinsami przyrodzenia i zdecydował, że lepiej zacząć myśleć o tym, jak wyjść z tego piekła.  
  
— Też cię kocham, Harry.  
  
Co?! Przytulali się teraz, ich ciała zawinięte wokół siebie, jakby nigdy nie mieli jakiegokolwiek zamiaru się kiedykolwiek rozdzielić. Wargi i palce wlokące się leniwie po skórze. Obaj uśmiechnięci, patrzący na siebie jakby nikt inny poza nimi nie istniał na świecie. Obaj. Uśmiechnięci. Snape. Uśmiechał się. Snape się uśmiechał! Uśmiechał się z Harrym. Uśmiechał się DO Harry'ego. I powiedział mu, że go kocha. TEŻ go kocha.  
  
To było takie złe. Nie powinien tutaj być, nie powinien w to ingerować.  
  
Czekał, aż zaczną się głęboko całować — miał nadzieję, że będą tak pochłonięci sobą, iż nie zauważą odgłosu cichego trzasku — i aportował się z powrotem do swego pokoju.  
  
Jak tylko tam wylądował, zamknął drzwi sypialni i zdjął szaty. Spojrzał na swojego sztywnego penisa, owijając wokół niego palce.  
To tylko dlatego, że to był seks, przypomniał sobie, zaczynając poruszać dłonią po bolącym trzonie.  
Do tego całkiem cholernie, kurewsko PODNIECAJĄCY seks. Jedynie martwię się o nadmiar frustracji, mówił sobie. NIE masturbuję się, wspominając tłustego dupka pieprzącego mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Po prostu nie. Doszedł bardzo szybko, robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, by nie krzyczeć głośno podczas orgazmu.  
  
Ron sięgnął po jakieś skrawki chusteczek. To wszystko było takie złe.  
  


 

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to jeden z sequeli do opowiadania The Boy Who Lived A Bit by Barbarella -> http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=719  
> przetłumaczonego przez Wianę i znajdującego się na forum Snarry -> http://snarry.hekko.pl/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=39


End file.
